


Ode to Artifice

by nwing16



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwing16/pseuds/nwing16
Summary: I just want to jump on the bandwagon of fluff for Alucard post-that unacceptable S3 ending. Also, so I can procrastinate important things.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a month since Trevor and Sypha had set about on their _great adventure_. Adrian rolled his eyes as he recalled Sypha’s excited chatter, and Trevor’s begrudging indulgence of her grand plans. It was better that he was not with them, he reassured himself for the third time that morning. It was simply the madness that came with so much time to himself causing him to feel regret at not having joined the duo. It _was_ better this way - less awkward too. Adrian may not have the experience of years, but he could recognize the tendrils of romance blooming between the two idiots. It was no wonder they were so eager to be on their way alone. The thought sent him another pang of despair at his exclusion, followed by a twinge of annoyance that he had let his idle thoughts wander in this direction at all.

 _What shall I do, today?_ Adrian wondered. In all this time alone, he had lived each day simply - preparing fresh meals, reading (there was no shortage of material between the castle and the Belmont hold), resting - although, he had been finding the latter activity more difficult lately. It had not been so hard when he was entrapped in a coffin, deep within an enchanted sleep. His incessant memories - his human feelings - could not penetrate his sleep then. Perhaps, he should get himself a coffin. Fall intoslumber until another being decided they were hell-bent on world destruction. Maybe, not even then. For all the good it did him the first time.

Adrian sighed, as the doors of the castle began to open in response to his approaching steps, choosing instead to let himself mentally review a novel recipe he intended to try if he could locate the right ingredients on his morning walk. He stopped suddenly, just before the doors had opened completely, having smelled _it_ \- and a confusing wave of nausea and desire overtook him, as it always did, when there was so much of it. _Blood_. Freshly flowing, and the beat of not one, but two hearts - one faintly fluttering, and one tapping viciously against its owner’s chest. A woman stood before him, eyes wild, a hand placed protectively over another, smaller figure, lying unconscious at her feet and bleeding furiously.

“Please,” the woman pleaded. “I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive feedback on this entirely self-indulgent fic 
> 
> it warms my cold dead heart <3

“Please,” the woman repeated, snapping Adrian out of his surprise. He was not a skilled doctor like his mother had been, but he had watched and learned what he could from her.

“There is an infirmary, on the second floor,” Adrian was not sure it quite qualified as an “infirmary” - it had not been used to treat anyone before, his mother preferring to have her medical practice situated closer to the townspeople. “I will need to take her there,” he said gesturing to the sickly child, who he could now see was a small girl.

The woman nodded urgently, moving aside to allow him to scoop the child gently into his arms. He hesitated, not knowing if he should preface that he was a dhampir, with inhuman speed, before taking off. The child’s heartbeat gave a decided stutter, and it was clear to Adrian that time had become a precious commodity. Best to act now, explain later and all that.

“I will return for you. Stay here,” he instructed her. Gripping the girl more securely, he vanished to his mother’s study.

~

Layla stood, churning with bewilderment and anxiety, as the man, who she could now confirm was not in fact a mere man at all, disappeared with her sister. _Mina_ , the thought of her frail form, the pallor of her features when she had woken up beside her. Layla had done her best, but she could not help but feel that she had _failed_. That her sister would die in this strange, ghastly place because of her incompetence. Her cowardice.

Layla began to pace. She did not want to wander too far, in case the man returned, but she also could not keep still. She felt she might go mad if she stood in one place for a moment longer. So, the rumors had been true. This was a vampire’s castle. A _vampire_. She had never seen one up close, and he had not been at all what she expected. Well, she certainly didn’t expect him _not_ to devour them both, much less to offer help without hesitation. It was foolish desperation that had driven her here - her sister would not live much longer without care, and she could not bear to live either when her sister would not. Better uncertain death, than inevitable agony.

 _Where was he?_ She tried to remain calm, to busy herself with preparing an escape plan should they need it, but she could feel her barely-maintained composure collapse around her.

As if on cue, the vampire returned, the sleeves of his white dress-shirt damp with blood. Layla’s first thought was of him drinking her sister dry. She banished it immediately on hearing the gentle assurance of his voice.

“I have done what I can. Come with me, please,” he offered his hand politely, which was, to her shock, entirely clean. Not the hand of a gluttonous vampire. Layla was not particularly brave, but she would do near-anything for her younger sister. So, with a hard swallow, she accepted his hand - _soft_ , she noted briefly - and let him whisk her to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i be doing smthg other than writing this low-quality fanfic during this quarantine? maybe... but yolo

Adrian watched and waited as the woman soothingly stroked the child’s face. She had been in septic shock - her wound had likely been infected for some time. He had done his best to clean it, and had managed to find a remedy for infected wounds - an “antibiotic” his mother had called it - which he had given to her by injection. If the child required a blood transfusion, he was not sure he could do it. It was a matter of waiting. He was relieved to find that her heart had steadied, however, and her breathing had become less shallow, though she was still frighteningly pale. He hesitated. Perhaps he should leave them alone? But, he needed to know _how_ the child had been wounded if he hoped to provide any further assistance. And, of course, there was the matter of his _own_ curiosity.

“Will you tell me what happened?” he asked, as the woman turned toward him. Her face was dirt-stained, her dark hair in a tangled knot, as though she had been camping outside for several days. Dark bruising circled her eyes, from crying or sleeplessness he could not decide.

She blinked several times in quick succession, as if trying to process his question. “We…we were attacked,” she said.

Adrian raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to continue. Her heart rate quickened in response.

“By a night creature,” she stammered. Adrian eyed the bleary-eyed woman. Maybe now was the time to mention to her that it was unwise to lie to a vampire. Especially when one was not a very good liar.

“A night creature, you say? I cannot help but notice that _you_ are unscathed,” amusement coloring his voice, “Did this particular night creature have an appetite for small children only?”

The woman’s jaw dropped in surprise. Had he angered her or was she struggling to bolster her falsehoods? “I-I was not there when it attacked. I was gathering food, and when I returned, it had gone and she was bleeding,” she clarified quickly.

Her story was still very lacking in truth, but Adrian decided not to press her further. He could not, in good conscience, continue to be witness to her pitiful attempts at deception.

“My name is Adrian Tepes. And as you may have already deduced, I am a vampire - well a _half-_ vampire. This,” he gestured vaguely around him, “is my castle.” Not entirely accurate. He neglected to mention this had been Dracula’s castle, and he had been Dracula’s son. But then again, she had not been entirely truthful either.

The woman seemed surprised by this. Surprised was perhaps not quite the word. Her expression was more one of disbelief that a vampire could speak with such civility. He supposed he should be accustomed to this.

“I-My name is,” she paused. He knew she was debating whether to supply her actual name or a pseudonym. After a few moments, it seemed her deliberation was over, and she continued firmly, “My name is Layla. This is my sister, Mina. We are orphaned - travelers.”

 _Truth_ , Adrian found himself pleased with this. He was not entirely untrustworthy, at least.

“Thank you, Mr. Tepes. Thank you for helping my sister. I do not have much, but I expect you will be wanting some kind of repayment,” she eyed him nervously. “I will be paying it, on her behalf.” Layla removed her coat, her hands shaking.

Adrian’s brows furrowed in confusion. Payment? He had not even considered the need to be compensated, given that he had saved all of humanity, without a single thanks. Layla began to undo the buttons on her tunic, as Adrian realized the “payment” she was referring to.

“Stop,” he said quickly. _I will not blush_ , he scolded himself silently. “That is really not necessary,” he averted his eyes. Just in case.

“It’s not?” Layla asked, unfamiliar with this response. “But then, I have no wealth or treasures to offer you.”

“You needn’t offer me anything,” Adrian assured her. “This is a kindness, not a debt.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I cannot accept this as a kindness,” she insisted. He heard her mutter quietly under her breath, “Kindness does not exist in this world.”

“I would feel much better leaving here, if I could be certain that some sort of transaction was made,” she implored. Adrian sighed in exasperation. It seemed he would not be able to convince her that he was not going to find her later to collect this “payment.” He struggled to come up with something she could do to ease her mind, so she could be on her way.

“All right,” he hummed in thought, “As you can see, the castle is in disarray due to…events that took place some time ago. You can provide some cleaning services and consider that payment,” he smiled with some effort.

Layla sighed in relief, “I can do that,” she nodded eagerly. 

“Let’s begin, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken Adrian some time to determine just where to direct Layla to begin tidying up. The castle was - and this really was putting it lightly - in shambles of a catastrophic level. He had honestly not considered cleaning it prior to this suggestion. Adrian had wanted to offer the young woman some peace of mind, so that she could be on her way without some shadow looming over her shoulder, but he was not sure that she could _sweep_ the wreckage of their battle aside with a broom and some soap. _Better to leave it this way_ , the thought came uninvited, _a reminder of what you’ve done_. Adrian recoiled, desperately burying the memories and emotions that this thought threatened to unearth. He had done only what needed to be done. He had had no choice. _You always have a choice_ , the nagging, hateful voice retorted. Adrian gritted his teeth, returning his attention to the task at hand. He needed a project that Layla could complete with ease - but not so easily that a feeling of obligation to him still persisted. An idea came to him then.

~~

Layla sat stroking her sister’s honey-colored hair. She had cleaned it carefully, with the water and sweet-smelling soap that the vampire had left her, although it was unlikely to wake Mina in any case. The vampire had not said, but she realized the products were probably meant for her personal use. She was surprised that she could even stand her own stench after several weeks in the wilderness. It was not a missing sense of hygiene that kept her and Mina away from civilization - it was an over-awareness of the danger that men posed to them both. _To you_ , she thought bitterly, _you just dragged Mina into this_.

“She’s looking better.”

Layla stood abruptly, alarmed, to find the vampire — _Adrian_ — standing before her. He had come in so quietly, like a gentle breeze, both beautiful and unnatural. She eyed him carefully. He had helped her, and he seemed a gentleman, but she knew how appearances could easily deceive.

When Layla did not reply, Adrian cleared his throat, and said,“I apologize if I startled you - It was not my intention.”

“Was it not?” Layla raised an eyebrow.

The vampire smirked at that. “Well, it’s only fair.”

She did not know if vampires could be startled, but he was probably at least mildly surprised to find a human at the doorstep of his gothic castle begging for his medical assistance. _You’re not human_ , she reminded herself, annoyed that she had forgotten - terrified that she had not.

“While your sister regains her strength, I believe we have an arrangement to see to,” he said lightly. _Right, cleaning._ Layla was still wary of this arrangement. Even if he did not wish to bed her, she had at least thought he would demand some of her blood. Perhaps he preferred his prey to be unaware, unassuming - perhaps, he wanted to _hunt_ her. She would have to keep her wits about her.

She followed Adrian in silence, gazing absently - or so, she hoped it would appear - at her surroundings. The castle was vast, and she realized how foolish it would be to attempt to escape should it come to that. Layla may be walking freely about, but she could not shake the feeling that she was an insect caught in amber. 

When they had finally arrived, against her best efforts, Layla shed her calm demeanor. She sucked in a breath, eyes wide, taking in her surroundings. They were in the most _glorious_ _library_ she had ever seen. Adrian’s eyes lit up at her reaction but only for a half-second, before his cool gaze returned.

“After you.”


End file.
